


One Week New

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, wolfstar as godparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Baby Harry adjusts to life with his parents and meets some very special people along the way.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 38





	One Week New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! If you haven't noticed by now,It's pretty much canon in my head that everyone gets to live and nobody dies. Hope you enjoy this sweet moment. :)

It’s been a week since Harry James Potter was born, and his parents are stil absolutely over the moon. Lily slips seamlessly into motherhood and James is in utter disbelief seeing this incredible bond between his little family begin to blossom. He tries to do whatever he can to be the most active dad to Harry and never let Lily get in over her head with mothering, his own mother taught him much better than that. So, when he tiptoes into the nursery to find Lily sitting in the rocking chair, trying to coax an extremely fussy Harry into nursing, he knows exactly what to do. 

“Lily, you should let me take him for a few minutes, you’re exhausted.” James offers.

“He needs to eat first, I’m trying to keep him on a schedule.” Lily says frantically 

“Alright then, let me take him around the house once, see if It calms him down, then you’ll hardly be off schedule.”

Lily smiles, James always knows how to get her out of her own head and take a beat. “Okay. I suppose it won’t hurt to try.

James simply smiles, takes Harry into his arms and starts rocking him. “What have you got to be so fussy about? Huh? What have you got to be so fussy about?” He coos.

Thankfully, James is right, and after their trip around the house Harry’s returned to his usual easy going temperament.

“James Potter, the family baby whisperer. You absolute saint.” Lily says.

“I wouldn’t say that. Just holding up my end of the bargain.”

“You definitely are, now, let’s see if Harry will actually eat.” Lily says, cradling her son against her breast waiting for him to latch, and he does seconds later.

“That’s so good, oh, you’re such a big boy, yes you are.” Lily praises softly.

“I can’t believe he’s been around for a whole week already.” James muses.

“ I know, it’s so strange sometimes I can’t even seem to remember what our lives were like before he was born.”

“It’s strange, we are less than half the age my parents were when they had me, I’d never imagined doing this at twenty. it’s really wild.”

“Definitely, but I wouldn’t trade our little family for anything.”

“Me either. I’m the luckiest man alive.” James says, kissing Lily’s forehead.

“I love Harry, more than anything in the world, but sometimes I wonder if we can do this as well as our parents. We’re practically kids ourselves.”

“If there's anything I learned from my incredible parents, is that the most important thing a child needs is love, And I’m fairly certain we’ve got an abundance of that.”

“We do. My goodness we do, every single time I look at his perfect little face, the only thing I want to do is tell him how much I love him.”

“See, we’ll figure it out. We always do. Plus, we know Harry’s going to be a spitfire, seeing that he’s ours, we’ll need our youth to chase him around.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to picture that, right now he’s an angel.”

“He’s half Marauder Lils, that won’t last forever.”

Lily smiles, stroking Harry’s rosy cheek, and ruffling her husband’s messy hair. “No,” she says. “Nothing does, but I intend to enjoy every magical little moment.”

XXX

A few hours later, James gets a patronus message from Sirius that he and Remus have finally finished their week-long order mission and are coming by to meet Harry for the first time.

“Okay Harry, you’re about to meet some people who are very special to your mummy and me, and I know they love you so, so much already, almost as much as we do.” James coos.

“Yes they do, but I have a feeling they’re going to help you get into trouble when you get bigger, my little fawn.” Lily says beaming 

Sure enough, Sirius and Remus come bursting through the door.

“Alright, where’s my new favorite Potter, sorry James.” Sirius says happily.

“With his mama, they’ll be down in a second. You’re gonna lose it when you see him, Pads, he’s bloody gorgeous.” James says proudly.

“Course he is, he’s got good genes.” Sirius replies.

“Moony, I know you’re terrified of babies, but you could at least  _ pretend  _ you are excited to meet my son.” James teases.

Remus blushes “Sorry, I’m just nervous, what if he  _ senses  _ something?”

James’ face softens. “Relax, you’re his Uncle Moony, he’s gonna love you.”

“Yeah, and if he doesn’t, you know I still bloody do.” Sirius teases, kissing Remus’s cheek.

James laughs “Knock it off, Padfoot. This is my son’s time to shine.” 

Just then Lily comes down the stairs holding a very alert baby Harry and looking radiant. “Okay. Are my old favorite boys ready to meet my new favorite boy?” She asks.

“Oh my god, he  _ is  _ bloody gorgeous.” Sirius says, instantly starting to cry.

“He looks just like James, except for those eyes, those are all you, Evans.” Remus says with a smile.

“You two ready to hold him?” Lily asks.

“I’ll go first, give Moony a second to stop freaking out.” Sirius says.

Lily smiles “Okay, Harry James, Uncle Sirius wants to say hi. I’m gonna let him hold you now.” She says, handing her son to a very weepy Sirius.

“Hey there, little man, I’m your Uncle Sirius, and you know what? I don’t mind not being your dad’s favorite person anymore, not one bit mate, not one bit I love you .” He coos.

Sirius holds Harry for a few more moments, and then turns to Remus. “You ready, Moony?” He asks.

Remus shakes his head “No. Not yet, I can’t. I’m sorry everyone.”

Lily’s face grows serious but warm. “Remus,” she says softly. “He’s not going to be scared of you, I promise.”

Remus bites his lip. “I’m sorry for being so nervous, maybe later.”

James puts a hand on his best friend's shoulder. “Just try, Moony, please? He’s gonna need you, to teach him to be brave. Why not start now?”

Remus nods, and let’s Lily place baby Harry in his arms. “Okay, he says nervously, “Oh, oh my goodness, you’re not scary, you’re an angel.” He coos, just as Harry grabs his thumb.

“See, he likes you, he’s never done that for anybody other than James and me.” Lily says proudly.

“Aww, Moony, you're his favorite uncle.” Sirius praises.

“Okay bud, I’m going to give you back to your mama. Thanks for trusting me. I promise I’m not that scary.” Remus coos, handing Lily her son.

“Remus, Sirius, James and I have something to ask you.”

James smiles “How do you two feel about being Harry’s godparents?” 

Sirius grins, and Remus’s jaw drops. “B-both of us?” He says

“Absolutely.” Lily declares.

“I’d be honored. What about you, babe?” Sirius asks

Remus cries for the first time since meeting Harry “Yeah, yes, I’d love that.” He says, hugging everyone, never happier in his life.“

XXX

After everyone leaves, Lily finishes feeding baby Harry and rocks him to sleep in his rocking chair.

“Somebody’s sleepy, oh that’s a big yawn. You’ve had a very busy day, haven’t you, sweetheart?” She says.

Just then, James peeks his head through the nursery door. “How’s my favorite boy in the whole world?” He coos.

“He’s perfect, sleepy but perfect.” Lily says dreamily.

James kisses Lily’s forehead. “And how about you, darling, how are  _ you  _ doing?”

“Exhausted, but utterly and completely happy.”

“You’re an amazing mother already, you know that right?”

“You think so? Your mum left me some pretty big shoes to fill.”

“You’re incredible Lils. Harry is such a lucky little boy.”

“He makes it easy, doesn’t he?”

“He does, but you’re still exceptional. “

“So are you.”

“Thank you, love. It is the greatest honor of my life, being here for my beautiful family.”

Lily smiles, kissing James, and then pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “It’s everything I have ever wanted.” She says proudly, she can’t wait for many more perfect days with her little family

  
  
  



End file.
